Locker Room Love
by MickiesQueen
Summary: What happened between Mickie and Trish after Mickie’s V Lick?


**Ok I honestly don't know what this is, I ended it really horribly so sorry about that. Idk if this is gonna be a one shot or not.**

"Mickie?! What the fuck?!" Trish yelled through the locker room. Mickie ignored Trish and pretended to look through her locker.

"Stop ignoring me!" Trish stepped closer to Mickie, pressing her front against Mickie's back. Mickie quickly turned and once she realised how close the two were she bit her lip. Seeing Mickie bite her lip oddly drove Trish wild. She put her hands either side of Mickie's head so she couldn't move. "Why did you do that Mickie?" She was talking about the V lick which had actually turned her on. Honestly she didn't know why she was freaking out on Mickie so much. She guessed she wanted a reaction.

"I'm sorry Trish. I honestly don't know what that was." Mickie said with a hint of vulnerability in her voice. It was no secret that Mickie was in love with Trish.

"Bullshit." Trish said with a smirk. Mickie shook her head.

"It's not, I'm sorry." Soo, Mickie wasn't exactly telling the truth. She was bullshitting, but she didn't want Trish to know that.

"No Mickie, you don't understand." Shit. Well done Trish. Now she's gonna ask what you mean and you gotta tell her.

"Understand what?" And there she was with the question. Ah shit.

"Well. You have to promise that you aren't gonna be weirded out. Well not like you have any right to be especially after the weird shit you've done to me."

"Promise." Mickie said.

"Well... you know when you did that... thing. In the ring. You know. The-" Mickie cut her off before she could finish.

"Yes, I know. What about it?" Mickie questioned again.

"And, I may or may not have been slightly... turned on.. by it." She managed to get out the words. Mickie smirked. "An-and just then, when you were biting your lip. That did too..."

"Really...Well, that is very interesting Trish."

"Don't fuck with me Mickie. I'm serious. I don't know what's happening. And why?? Do I like you? I don't know. It's freaking me out! I've never questioned my sexuality before, and then you came along and I'm starting too!" Trish stepped back away from Mickie.

"Trish, it's fine. I'm sorry I'm making you feel this way. If it makes you feel any better I'm questioning myself too." Mickie stepped closer to Trish and took her hand in hers. "It's okay."

"I know. But I'm so confused. Can I uh, try something?" Trish looked into Mickie's eyes and cupped her cheek.

"Uh, sure." Mickie shifted nervously. A light pink colour came over her face. She was blushing.

Trish took a deep breath and moved her face closer to Mickie's so their lips were barely touching. Their foreheads rested against each other's, which made Mickie's blush brighter. Trish slowly connected their lips in a soft kiss, which Mickie hesitatingly returned. Trish held Mickie close. If this was the only kiss she was ever going to have with Mickie James she was going to savour it.

Trish smiled against Mickie's lips and gently pushed her into the lockers. Mickie wrapped her legs around Trish's waist and held tightly onto her. Trish slowly ran her tongue along Mickie's bottom lip and was almost instantly granted the access she wanted. As their tongues dueled hotly, Trish ran her hand up Mickie's thigh.

As soon as she realised where this was going, Mickie quickly detached herself from Trish who whimpered quietly at the loss of contact.

"Trish...I."

"Shh Mickie." Trish brought her index finger to Mickie's lips. "I think I know what I want."

"Me too." Mickie said quietly. Trish kissed her again. She softly lay Mickie down on the bench and straddled her without breaking their kiss. She ran her hand up Mickie's thigh again, and slowly traced light circles against the material of Mickie's underwear. Mickie's breathing hitched and she wrapped her arms tightly around Trish's neck. Trish presses down a little harder and Mickie moaned into her mouth. She broke the kiss and looked into Mickie's eyes.

"Mickie..." Trish whispered. "I want you..."

"Then you have me." She whispered back before kissing Trish again. Trish moved her hand under the waistband of Mickie's underwear and traced circles on her clit. Mickie moaned again.

"Please Trish." Trish chuckled softly and it sent shivers down Mickie's spine. She slowly entered Mickie with two fingers and gently thrusted in and out of her, building a steady pace.

"Oh..god!" Mickie moaned again. Her moans of approval drove Trish wild. She attached her lips to Mickie's neck and bit down, which earned another moan from Mickie. Trish licked and sucked at the bite she just created, trying to soothe any pain she may have caused the other woman. Her thumb brushed over Mickie's clit sending Mickie over the edge.

Trish continued thrusting in and out of her until she had recovered from her orgasm. She withdrew her fingers and pulled Mickie in for a passionate kiss before climbing off her.

Mickie got up walked back to her locker.

"Uh, goodnight Trish." She said as she gathered her things and headed towards the door.

"Wait Mickie." Trish walked over to Mickie and softly kissed her. "Will you be mine?" She said quietly, a faint blush appearing on her face.

"Yeah, I will." Mickie said with a smile.

"Great! I mean yeah. Uh. Goodnight Mickie." Trish said. She kissed Mickie's cheek and went to her locker.

"Night Trish." She said and walked out of the room. Trish leaned against her locker and had a small smile on her face. Damn.

 **Read and Review?**


End file.
